


Cherry Candy

by asgardianthot



Series: Lesbian Lightning [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light Dom/sub, Mind Games, Mind Sex, Mutant Powers, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Smut, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianthot/pseuds/asgardianthot
Summary: It's only natural for the two most powerful women in the galaxy to be drawn to each other. What's utterly unnatural is how addictive she can be, or how her cherry-flavored kisses could electrify a thunderstorm miles away...





	Cherry Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda and Carol are the strongest lesbians in the mcu ok give my femme OTP a chance. Also, Carol learning to be less reckless because she’s only out-dumbed by Wanda? Nobody was giving me that content so I had to write it myself… possibly *for* myself, too.

The ship was empty. They both had been on patrol for so long they didn't even know if it had already been five hours or if perhaps it was boredom's due, making it seem like a decade. The situation had Carol feeling powerless, but she knew better than impulsively deciding the team needed her and jeopardize the entire operation.

As for Wanda, it was less clear. The young woman's curious face was resting on her hands, staring into space -literally speaking- with no ease whatsoever. Even though her back wasn't straightened, Carol could tell she was tense, meanwhile the blonde warrior's feet rested on top of the counter as she was humbly portraying her usual relaxation and confidence, digging her hand on a bag of candies.

"I can _hear_ your thoughts, Wanda." Danvers scoffed, her eyes rolling with a smirk before shoving a caramel in her mouth.

However the younger woman didn't reply. Her sight was ice cold and fixated somewhere between worry and frustration. _We should be out there_, was the usual comeback, however Carol knew the sentence by heart to the point where it didn't need to be pronounced anymore.

The blonde sighed and stood up from her comfortable position.

"We've been over this." She stretched as she walked over the witch with the wrapper in hand; she sat on the counter and stared down at her, "Relax. Have some candy."

Wanda's smirk was inevitable when Carol held a small pink ball to her face. They both locked an intense gaze until Carol raised her eyebrow. _What are you waiting for?_ The witch would have heard if she were endeavoring in reading her mind. Finally, the strawberry brunette opened her mouth minimally in expectance, led by Carol’s fingers depositing the candy inside. The latter could have stared at the woman beneath her eye level for a whole eternity.

“I know it’s your favorite.” The blonde squinted her eyes with a cheeky smirk.

Giving in, Maximoff propped herself on her elbows to drag her face closer to Carol while she savored the candy, drifting all of the warrior’s attention to her mouth.

“Cherry.” She clicked her tongue.

Carol knew what she was trying to do to her and decided she fairly enjoyed it, not only for the flirtatiousness of it all, but for it also meant something was getting the nervous girl’s mind off of the mission.

It meant, on another side, that there was a moment for possible conversation, so she smoothed the introduction by placing her index finger under Wanda’s chin with care.

“We have these powers for a reason.” She reminded the brunette, staring down with pretty much heart-shaped eyes, “We need to be cautious, learn to take orders. We can’t always burst in blasting lightning and smashing things…”

“That usually works.” Wanda joked, pressing her chin down on Carol’s hand so that she would cup her entire face.

She nodded with a big smile, “Yeah. But they need us to stay put, for now.”

Danvers’ name had never been associated with patience nor obedience. Her brand was reckless, impulsive, headstrong… that, until Wanda showed up. Wanda was still learning, and everything she did, she did through raw emotion. It was a tad too similar to her own story, the one where an entire Kree nation had tried to make her suppress her feelings in order to be powerful, when in reality those exact emotions were the source of her strength.

But, the Maximoff kid had come from worse. And her strength could so easily become weakness if she chose to consciously allow that. Luckily, Carol was there to never, ever, let that door open.

The younger woman finally shut her eyes in acceptance before Danvers placed a kiss on her temple, and then dragged her mouth down to her cheeks where it could slide right down and beg for her mouth.

“Plus,” Carol began, her lips grazing the skin of the person in front of her, “means we’re stuck in this ship together.” Suddenly, her voice turned a lot more breathy, “And for who knows how long.”

As her kiss missed Wanda’s lips and went into her jaw instead, the later took a deep breath. She had a way of just making her _feel_, easier than anyone else and better, just so much better. The situation did seem too perfect time-wise to be a mere coincidence.

“Did you plan this?” Wanda smiled with her eyes closed, her neck at her lover’s mercy.

Carol detached her lips from sensitive skin for a second to talk with an inerasable smirk.

“Baby, this wouldn’t have worked better if I _had_.” She thanked fate for setting them in that position, “But we can put these hours to good use.”

She immediately followed with placing another ball of candy on the young woman’s mouth, which she received eagerly. Yet before she could completely devour it, Carol bent down to kiss her girlfriend’s mouth, slipping her tongue in with a characteristic sweetness to it, while at the same time increasing the heat around them.

It was only natural for the two most powerful women in the galaxy to be drawn to each other. What’s utterly unnatural was how addictive she could be, or how her cherry-flavored kisses could electrify a thunderstorm miles away...

“How do I taste?” Wanda whispered in between kisses.

Danvers’ grin was unstoppable, “Guess I’ll find out.” She cooed.

The kiss continued to intensify in every way, the blonde pushing onto Wanda’s face like her existence depended on the witch’s essence. Like she needed to swallow her down to survive. Her hands soon found the side of Wanda’s face and she cupped it rather harshly, just enough for her fingers to get lost between grand locks of burgundy hair. The more she slipped her tongue in, the more her hands stimulated that one specific spot behind her temples that indicated Carol just couldn’t get enough.

That was when Maximoff went for her lover’s uniform and pulled the Captain down by her collar. It took some effort not to lose her balance and fall onto Wanda, but she managed to land her feet on the ground and straddle the young enhanced right there on that chair.

“Another thing I hate about these missions…” Wanda panted as their lips unlocked for a second, catching her breath; Carol stared down attentively, “…is this damn uniform.”

Her eyes travelled down for a short second, implying what she was implying. It wasn’t easy getting out of those, or at least not quick, and it consisted of getting rid of the full-body suit all in one go. Wanda’s clothes, on the other hand, weren’t much more than her dress and jacket, plus the –usually, but not at this particular moment– convenient tights underneath, and the uncomfortable corset.

Carol was perfectly aware of the complexity of their attire; which was why she had already foreseen her next maneuver. After a second or two of a very enthusiastic continuation of the makeout session, Danvers placed her feet back on the floor, only to bend down for a hot kiss which ended in her hands lifting Wanda’s bum and taking her up. As the witch clinged around the blonde, her legs curling behind the Captain’s back and their faces still attached, Carol was fast and effective and she swayed their bodies to the floor, carefully laying Wanda’s body on its back.

Her kisses trailed down the brunette’s neck, then her collarbones where the buttoned up jacket started, then going back to her neck until Wanda was shivering under her touch. It didn’t take long to get out of her tights all the way to expose her panties, so Carol wasted no more time and pressed a single finger against her core.

Wanda gasped at the sudden sensation.

“Like _this_?” Danvers whispered against her ear before nibbling at it.

However she didn’t give Wanda enough time to respond before two fingers were suddenly massaging in a slow pace against the fabric. Instead of replying to the question, the only thing coming out of Maximoff’s mouth was a humming moan. Soon enough the stimulation had the latter gripping at Carol’s free arm.

Danvers figured her lover probably wanted to be a more active participant of the exchange, yet those weren’t exactly her plans. She bent down to kiss her neck and left a small lovebite that had the brunette’s mouth gaped open and her eyes closed with a frown. Easily, the Captain’s fingers found their way under the panties, and her index finger slid between her folds.

Hearing the sounds coming from Wanda’s throat becoming more hitched as well as high-pitched, Danvers wet her finger with her girlfriend’s slick and ran it on her clit, drawing perfect circles with now two slow fingers. It didn’t take more than a thirty seconds before Maximoff was absolutely gone, arching her back for more stimulation.

“If you…” she tried to let out, yet was interrupted by the sensation of one finger slipping inside her, causing the witch to groan before continuing with a husky tone, “If you want to know how I taste… Now’s the time.” She managed to express with a hint of cheekiness to it.

Carol found it almost admirable how she managed to mock her past words while in such state, and therefore proceeded by pushing her further, “Is it?” She teased.

Attempting –and decisively failing– to conceal her malice, the blonde began rubbing a little harder against Wanda’s clit, getting her to moan out louder. Eventually, her eyes turned a bright red, that same red they took when using her powers, shining like no regular pupil should shine.

“You’re sparkling.” Carol cooed with a big smile.

Wanda nodded, her lips parted and unable to produce any other kind of expressiveness, completely lost at the feelings between her thighs.

“Can you read my mind?” Carol teased, but the question sounded genuine.

Wanda let a small laugh escape her breathy expressions. Technically, yes, she could take a peak of what was in there. It was far easier to read someone’s mind when they were doing the effort to grant her access to the information stored in there. Especially during such an intimate connection, yes, technically, she could read Carol’s mind. However she doubted she factually could, considering her current state of ecstasy. That was exactly what Danvers was trying to do: ask her to focus when she clearly couldn’t.

“Read my mind, see all the things I wanna do to you.” She insisted in a soft, low tone.

To that amount of sweet-talking, Maximoff could never resist. There was something in her that begged to obey Carol and nobody else, whenever the Captain would treat her like that, all the while massaging her core.

So the witch raised one shaky finger to mid-air, suddenly scarlet power flowing through it and oozing off the tips of her relatively long nails –_relatively_ speaking, keeping in mind her sexual orientation–. As her long fingers danced around Carol’s temple, and the latter squinted down at the sight of pure concentration, Wanda’s eyes turned a devilish shade of red.

It didn’t take her long to get a general idea of the blonde’s thoughts.

“Oh, g- god.”

“You hear that?” Danvers purred, receiving a nod from the appellee, “Say it out loud, baby.”

The young woman took a weak breath, “You wanna-“ she had to swallow hard before continuing, “make my legs shake. Make me… _talk_ while I struggle.”

“What else?”

Wanda shut her eyes tightly, “You want… you want to run your tongue over my sweet spot, but only enough to draw me closer…”

Her words ended roughly, a moan taking over her while the reading became more and more difficult.

“Yes?”

Carol waited, but Maximoff couldn’t use her powers anymore. The amount of focusing needed escaped her at the amount of pleasure and desperation flowing through her limbs. Yet her hands kept glowing, and not for the same reason; overwhelmed, her powers were on the verge of getting out of hand, irrational. It let Carol know she had toyed with her lover enough.

With a smirk, she dropped a rough kiss on the witch’s mouth, “What do you want?” she asked truthfully.

“Your mouth.” Wanda moaned, “Please.”

It took her mere seconds to get fully rid of the panties in the way and lower herself in between Wanda’s thighs. The latter being now entirely exposed, she could feel the Captain’s hot breath over her wet core, which made her shiver, but not nearly as much as when Carol’s lips kissed the inside of her thighs, the exterior of her vulva, and finally slid a finger back in. When a whine was heard, Danvers dropped a kiss on her clit, later pressing her tongue against it.

She paid close attention to the symphony of sounds being offered, beginning with slow licks and then sucking and twirling her tongue around the most sensitive area. The moaning rose, so the blonde started fingering her at a different, faster pace, earning more and more high-pitched hums. As she stole a glance up, the sight consisted of Wanda’s electrified hands holding one of her breasts, while the other hand was occupied as she bit on her wrist for good measure.

Through muffled curses and incoherent articulations, her entire body followed by tensing.

Therefore, Carol picked up her pace right on time to hear Wanda take a big, loud, breath, and let go with a long moan. She was trembling, her legs shaking and her knees giving out, all the while her chest went up and down until she was riding aftershocks. Her body’s expressions informed Carol to stop, so she kissed her way up through Wanda’s legs, all the way to her stomach, and then heaving chest.

“That felt good?” Carol cooed, staring up with a satisfied smirk.

It was almost as if giving her lover an orgasm built up her own ego. Actually, Wanda knew this for a fact to be true. While still recovering her breath, she laughed.

“Yeah.”

She was about to press her lips against Carol’s when the communicator set off. Three beeps. It undoubtedly indicated both enhanced women had to move as quickly as they could, unless they wished Wanda to show up to a fight in her bottom underwear.


End file.
